Hold onto that hand
by YuiKudo
Summary: A small sweet continuation to the movie "Ookami Kodomo no Ame to Yuki" in which a girl ventures from the city to the mountains and ends up meeting a proud wolf with a kind heart that helps her in her battle. It's set around 5 years after the main storyline.
1. A girl arrives to the mountains

Hello minna-san! This is a small idea I had after watching _Wolf Children_, or _Ookami Kodomo no Ame to Yuki, _and finally I've come around to actually posting it.

This story might suck greatly. You are free to leave whenever you want, you're not obliged to read it to the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf Children or Ookami Kodomo no Ame to Yuki.

Read, Enjoy and Review.

* * *

1. A girl arrives to the mountains.

Slowly a bus drove through the almost deserted mountains with only a passenger on board. The passenger was a teenage girl, probably around 14 or 15 years old, with mid-back pink hair and turquoise eyes.

- Miss, this is the last stop - informed the driver as he stopped the bus.

- Thanks - said the girl while getting down.

The driver wasn't sure he wanted to leave her there; after all he could clearly see that the girl had nowhere to go and this place didn't have many residents.

As if reading the man's thoughts the girl smiled.

- I will be alright! My journey begins here - she said cheerfully.

The man could only chuckle before he closed the doors of the bus and drove away, occasionally looking at the back mirror to see if the girl was still there.

After he turned a corner he could no longer see her so he wished for the best.

Back to the girl, she didn't move until she saw the bus disappear behind the corner and then she sighed.

- 'My journey begins here'? With no money and absolutely no idea where I am, how am I supposed to do that? - she asked herself.

"_I spent about 1,300 yen on that ride, and 2,000 yen on dyeing my hair.._" the girl thought, mentally counting how much money she had left.

- And that should leave me with about.. 1,700 yen - she concluded.

Her calculations were right, in her wallet she had a 1,000 yen bill, a 500 yen coin and two 100 yen coins.

- Well.. I have enough to go back..

She laughed at the tasteless joke before sweatdropping, it wasn't in her nature to be a good joke teller.

Deciding that by standing there she would never accomplish anything she adjusted her shoulder bag and walked forward, leaving behind the old bench at the old bus stop.

The girl didn't have to walk very far to find a path that led somewhere else.

Since she had nowhere else to go she opted for that path and walked on like she knew the place well.

"_There is a lot of nature.._" she thought observing the place.

Half-away on the path another path sprouted at the side of the main one, at the very end she could see a giant traditional Japanese house emerge from the green.

- Someone actually lives here..

Slowly she walked towards the house, taking in every little detail of the place.

In two minutes she was standing before the entrance of the marvelous home, she had never seen one like this where she lived before.

There was a contrast that she didn't quite like about this place though, there was a big red car parked near the house, at the right of the entrance.

"_It totally ruins the good picture this place could make_" she thought, scowling at the vehicle.

- Are you lost? - she heard a voice ask.

Moving to the right, where the car was, she noticed that the shoji screen doors were open to let in the warm sun and the sweet-scented breeze.

The room on the other side was very large, and also quite spoiled, apart from the two or three furniture, like the tea table in the middle. A woman was sitting there drinking tea.

- Something like that - she answered the woman, who was probably the one that spoke.

The woman smiled at her, her whole face light up, if she had won the lottery her face couldn't have possible been any happier.

- Come in - the woman told her.

Reluctantly the pinkette girl entered the house, taking her shoes off like proper etiquette said.

She sat down at the table, in front of the smiling woman.

- Is it alright to let a stranger enter the house like this? Aren't you worried I will steal something? - the girl inquired while looking around nervously.

- Are you going you going to steal something? - was the woman's answer.

- Of course not!

The woman smiled, like she knew already what the girl was thinking, which shocked the latter greatly.

_- You can never figure out what's in the mind of people like her - _she remembered someone saying.

She looked at her lap, that's right, there was no way the woman knew what she was thinking about or what her answer would be.

- My name is Hana, what's your name? - asked the woman, now known as Hana.

_- Your name will be Nijiko! After the rain there is always a rainbow, you are our rainbow to health, our miracle child! _- someone's voice echoed in her mind.

- Name… My name is Kiri, Kiri Usami.

- Kiri-chan, is it? Why don't you live here until you find your path? - proposed Hana with a soft smile.

The pinkette didn't know in what kind of world she had fallen into, this was surely not reality.

In front of her there was a woman offering her a place to stay, a place to stay to a total stranger who she just met a few minutes ago.

- If I am not a bother… - she reluctantly answered.

The woman smiled at her, something the pinkette would have to get used to.

- Do you live alone Hana-san?

- My oldest daughter left when she was 12 to live in the school dorms, she comes back occasionally but it's not very often so you can say I live alone - explained the woman, always smiling.

- Oldest? That means you have other children Hana-san?

The woman looked at the garden with a fond smile, like she was looking at a beloved someone.

- My younger son left too, when he was 10, to live the life he had chosen.

Kiri looked at her lap, she didn't know how to face the woman. Like always she was asking too much.

- My daughter, Yuki, is 17 now while my son, Ame, is 16 - explained Hana turning to look at the pinkette, she was still smiling.

The teenage girl didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything.

Hana smiled at the girl, she could see that the teenager was troubled so she stopped talking about her children.

- How old are you, Kiri-chan?

- I'm around 15 years old - answered the pinkette.

- The same age as Ame! That's surprising, I could swear you were older - commented the woman smiling.

The pinkette only nodded with a small smile.

- Can I.. go look around? - Kiri asked, pointing at the spacious garden outside.

- Of course but be careful.

The teenage girl nodded and stood up, she waited until she was stable to walk, she was not used to sitting down on tatami.

"_I should started getting used to it.._" she thought while putting on her shoes.

She walked around the garden for a while before walking back to the street she came from.

- The road goes up - she mumbled.

Having nothing better to do she walked up that path.

"_An all green scenery_" she mused, looking around almost fascinated.

The pinkette walked until it was possible, until the road stopped but instead of stopping there, she continued into the woods.

Kiri stopped when she came to a clearing with a small lake in the middle.

"_Beautiful_" she thought, taking out of her bag her sketchbook.

She opened it on the 31th page, glad there were still many pages left, since this was already her fourth sketchbook.

When she looked up at the scenery, she gasped and held the book closer.

There, on the other side of the clearing, was big dog.. Or was it?

"_A… wolf..?!_" she thought shocked.

Quickly she got her pencil and started drawing the image before her.

Once she was finished she looked up again but the wolf wasn't there anymore, like he was never there to begin with.

"_Was it just my imagination?_" the girl thought putting away the sketchbook.

- Are you lost? - asked a voice behind the pinkette.

Slowly the girl turned around, like every other person she was frightened by the unknown.

The one standing behind her was a tall boy with dark blue hair and brown eyes, he was slender and his skin tone was very light, he seemed to be around her age.

- N-no.. I.. I was just looking around - answered Kiri nervously, not used to talking with boys.

- I see, that's good then. There are a lot of dangerous animals in the mountains - the boy explained.

The pinkette stared at the bluenette, examining him.

- Is there something on my face? - he asked confused by the examining stare.

- Eh? No.. I was just wondering what is someone doing in such a remote place..

- I live here, near this mountains. And you, you are not from around here, I know everyone here.

The girl looked at the clearing, a faraway look replaced for a second her usual blank one.

- The bus' last stop was here, that's why I'm here - she answered truthfully.

The two stared at each other in an awkward silence, not knowing what to say next.

- Uhm - they said at the same time.

When they noticed this they looked into each other's eyes then smiled a little bit, a silent conversation went on in between them that the world couldn't hear.

- I'll guide you back to the main path - the boy offered after a few minutes of silence.

- Thanks - the pinkette answered.

They walked in perfect silence through the forest of green, it wasn't an awkward atmosphere rather it felt comfortable to them, they were the kind of people that preferred the silence.

"_This place is so mysterious… As well as the people living here…_" the girl thought, gazing at the boy for a second.

Unknown to her the boy had been gazing at her from time to time too.

"_What was she doing there? And.. is her hair color natural?_" he couldn't help but wonder, there really was no way pink was a natural hair color.

Soon after they reached the main path.

- Well.. I will be going now - the girl said, nodding her head at the boy for the help.

She gave him one last nod before she turned around and started walking down the path.

Overcome by an instinct the boy still wasn't aware of, he stepped forward and caught her wrist.

The girl turned around surprised, she wasn't used to human contact.

- Ano… where do you live? Or where are you staying? - he asked before the silence got awkward.

- Eh? Ah.. I.. I'm staying at house at the end of this path..

For a second the boy's eyes widened before he let go off of the girl's wrist.

- I see.. Then.. See you around - he said prior to turning around and running back in the forest.

Kiri stood there for a few more seconds, tying to comprehend what just had happened.

"_He.. held.. my wrist…_" she thought as she held her wrist with her other hand.

This was the sixth time someone touched her, she could remember this very well, all because she was born like _that. _

- Exploration time finished - she mumbled as she headed back to the big Japanese house in which she was allowed to stay.

In just five minutes she was back at the front step of that house.

- Kiri-chan, welcome home! - Hana greeted her happily.

The pinkette looked around for the woman and found her taking vegetables from the vegetable garden.

- Hana-san…

The woman stopped what she was doing and walked towards the younger girl.

- In cases like this, Kiri-chan, you have to say 'I'm home'.

- I… I'm home.. - the girl tried, the words sounding foreign coming out of her mouth.

Hana smiled happily, her whole face lit up.

- From now on this is your home.

Surprise overcame the girl at those heartwarming words, words she wasn't use to hearing, so for a few seconds she stayed silent and watched the ground.

- Why not go in, Kiri-chan?

The girl only nodded and walked inside the house.

Once inside she sat down at the tea table and placed her bag down for the first time.

- Have you seen anything interesting? - asked Hana while she brought inside the vegetables she had picked.

- Eh? Yes..

For a second the girl didn't know if it was the wolf she was talking about or the boy that had come after that.

- There are a lot of interesting things around here - explained the woman as she started washing some of the vegetables.

Soon Hana started telling the pinkette about the story of when she had come here, meanwhile the girl took out her sketch notebook and started drawing some of those scenes.

- Oh my, that's so beautiful - the woman said suddenly.

Quickly Kiri turned around and found her there, watching her as she drew.

- Hana-san! - she squeaked surprised jumping away from the woman.

- Did I surprised you? - the woman asked worried.

After composing herself, the pinkette shook her head even if her reaction said otherwise.

- Not really.. - she added to make her point stronger.

The woman just smiled.

- Dinner will be almost ready - she informed the teenage girl before heading back to the kitchen.

The pinkette sighed then put away her sketchbook, it was better to keep it hidden.

A few minutes later, she was sitting together with the older woman eating dinner.

- It's all very delicious Hana-san.

- All the more because we were eating together.

Kiri couldn't understand what she meant by that, she knew nothing about families and bonds.

- This house might seem very big but there are no guests' room - explained Hana.

- Oh, I'm fine even sleeping in the living room - said the pinkette with a smile.

- That won't do! I was thinking of letting you sleep in my daughter and son's room.

Blinking away her shock, the teenage girl nodded then smiled softly.

- Thanks Hana-san.

Soon it was time to go to sleep, and the pinkette helped the woman take out the futons and lie them on the ground.

- That's it - said Hana as they finished. - For the time being I will lend you one of my pajamas.

After changing into the garb and biding good night, the teenager went to sleep.


	2. The Mornings after

Hello... I will start by apologizing for my lateness and for the fact that this chapter will make absolutely no sense. I'm sorry! Very sorry.

Thanks for the reviews: Adventure Skyward Girl, prime12,!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ookami Kodomo no Ame to Yuki or Wolf Children.

Read, Enjoy and Review!

* * *

2. The Mornings after.

Morning soon came around.

"_What a bad habit_" Kiri thought, blinking her eyes a couple of times, as if doing that would make her sleepy.

She had woken up at 5 AM, for seven years she had been waking up at that hour and now it was practically written in her DNA.

Since her brain was refusing to go back to sleep again, she quietly sat up and walked out of the room.

It was still dark outside but slowly the place was beginning to glow with the morning light. The sun could be seen shyly peeking out from behind the mountain tops.

Kiri softly opened the shoji screens and watched as the clouds began to lit with a fabulous, warm light.

- It won't hurt if I go exploring again, right? - she wondered out loud before heading out.

Walking soundlessly and aimlessly around she found her way back to that clearing without even noticing.

"_Oh, well. If this is where my feet want me then I will be here.._" she concluded as she sat down and took out her sketchbook, which she had brought with her like always.

- This could be a nice chance to use those colors I brought with me.

She had all she needed now and could begin coloring; water colors, a bottle of water and a paintbrush.

"_I don't even have to look at the scenery... I've memorized all the colors and all the tones of this place._"

After a while her eyelids started getting heavier and she gently welcomed the darkness of a small nap.

While the girl slept the clearing was visited by a supposedly extinct creature.

The place bathed by the warm sun had become a small haven to the wolf, who sheltered there whenever he felt fatigue.

"_If another brawl breaks out between those two, I swear I will drive them out_.." he thought walking to small lake in the middle of the clearing.

He crouched down once at the edge of the pond and drank water.

A sudden noise startled him and he almost bite his tongue from the surprise.

On the other side was the same girl as yesterday, wearing different clothes but it was always her.

Like any other wild animal would have done he tried to make a run for it.

- Wait! I'm not going to hurt you! - the girl exclaimed.

She was sleeping until a few minutes ago till her brain, for who knows what reason, decided to command her to open her eyes.

That was probably the smartest decision her brain had taken in the last 15, almost 16, years that they had known each other.

Back to the situation at hand.

The wolf wasn't moving, it was like he was decided on what to do, which he was.

For a long while they just stood there staring at each other before the wolf broke eye contact and slowly walked out.

Kiri sighed when she saw him disappear into the forest.

- In the end it wasn't just my imagination.. - murmured the pinkette with a small smile.

The teen stood up and dusted her pants, once clean she turned around and was about to walk forward but bumped into something, or someone.

- Ouch.. - she groaned, taking a few steps back.

In front of her stood the boy she met yesterday, he was wearing the same clothes as the previous day.

- Ah, are you alright? - he asked concerned.

- It's nothing.. - the pinkette answered, taking her hands off her nose, which stopped hurting.

- Is that so? Good.

Silence enveloped the teens.

- What are you doing here so early? - inquired the bluenette curiously.

- I was taking a walk.. By the time the clock strikes five, I'm awake and can't seem to fall back asleep.

The boy nodded, that surely explained things more.

- Do you like this place? - the boy continued trying to spark a conversation.

- Yes, I seem to like it.. It's relaxing - explained the pinkette, smiling unconsciously.

"_Our way of thinking is very alike_" thought the boy smiling inwardly.

- I think I have to go, Hana-san might have woken up already - observed Kiri as she noticed that the sun was already high, indicating that it was around 6.30 AM.

- Hana..?

- Huh? Ah, Hana-san is the woman that offered me a place to stay.

The other teen nodded, thinking that the woman was still the gentle person he knew.

- I will go, see you.

Whatever instincts made her say 'see you' were yet unknown to her but she would figure it out soon enough.

When she returned she found Hana already up and ready to start her day.

- Ohayo Hana-san.. - she muttered as she entered the house.

Greetings, greetings were the first thing she learned and knew how to say well.

- Ohayo Kiri-chan, you are up unusually early.

- Ah... Yes, I always wake up at 5 AM.

- That is very early - commented the brown haired woman.

The pinkette only nodded at the comment, what else was she supposed to say?

- Come on, let's have breakfast - said Hana, sitting down at the table with a smile.

Kiri nodded and sat down in front of her.

The girl's days there continued like this. She would wake up at five and head to the clearing to draw or relax. And like always the wolf would appear and try to run when seeing her but she would always tell him that she meant no harm. Eventually he started getting used to her presence but still, far away from establishing a connection.

After her meeting with the wolf, she would bump into the mysterious boy, he seemed to appear always right after the wolf. She would make small chats with him on the way back and then they would separate.

Afternoon events varied from going to town, going to the forest, accompanying Hana to work or staying at home and drawing.

"_It's been almost a week and yet nothing..._" the teenage girl thought as she stared at the sky.

Hana had gone to work and she had decided to stay back.

- No, since then it has been nine days - she corrected herself.

_It was a normal day, a day like any other, she was walking home from her cram school_.

_No, that day was definitely different. She had been given a letter to give to her parents and from her calculations and the small signs she picked up between the teachers, that letter would bring a lot of problems. _

_As soon as she arrived home, she gave the letter to her parents. _

_It wasn't too long after that she heard her father shouting her name. _

_- Nijiko! What is the meaning of this?! - her father shouted, slamming the letter on the table. _

_The girl read the letter even in its upside-down form. The teachers were complaining about her and were asking more money. _

_- I.. don't know.. - she mumbled, looking at her lap. _

_- What? Aren't you supposed to be a genius? Isn't that why we spend all our money on your cram school?!_

_Her father slapped her and began arguing with her mother. _

_"_How would I know..?_" she wondered as she walked out of the room. _

- Is something worrying you? - a voice brought her back to the present time.

Kiri blinked her eyes and looked at the garden.

It was the mysterious boy.

- Could be.. I don't know - she answered with a sigh.

- Mmm.. But there is something worrying me.

The girl blinked again.

- You haven't told me your name yet - the boy continued.

- My name is.. Kiri.


	3. Her name was Nijiko

Hello there, my dear readers. Welcome to chapter 3! Thanks for the reviews: Adventure Skyward Girl, Guest,

Disclaimer: I do not own Ookami Kodomo no Ame to Yuki or Wolf Children.

Read, Enjoy & Review.

* * *

Previous chapter

The girl blinked again.

- You haven't told me your name yet - the boy continued.

- My name is.. Kiri.

3. Her name was "Nijiko".

The mysterious boy nodded.

- Aren't you going to tell me your name? - she inquired curiously.

- Maybe another time - the boy answered and in the blink of an eye he wasn't there anymore.

"_Is he even real.. Or just my imagination..?_" the girl wondered.

She really couldn't tell what the boy had in mind or what or who was he. He was simply 'the mysterious boy' that came to chat with her from time to time.

Without having anything else to do the girl started coloring some of her drawings.

However soon after she started coloring her third page, the sound of a car engine was heard coming towards the house.

"_Hana-san?_" the pinkette wondered looking at the clock, it was still very early for her to come home.

- I'm home - announced Hana, opening the front door.

- Welcome home, Hana-san - answered the teenage girl, still sitting at the coffee table in the living room.

The woman smiled at her before sitting in front of her.

- Kiri-chan, while I was at work I saw the local news channel - began the woman.

Silently the girl listened, never stopping the drawing she was doing.

- There was a report on a missing girl, she has been missing for nine days now. Her name was "Usami Nijiko" and she looked exactly like you.

Kiri's eyes widened and stopped every movement, for a second she even stopped breathing.

- Hana-san... I.. I'm sorry..! - she cried, closing her eyes waiting for the woman to hit her or something.

Nothing happened and soon she opened her eyes.

- What happened, Kiri-chan? - Hana asked with a small worried smile.

The pinkette was surprised, she was so used to being hit whenever she did something "wrong".

- I ran away from home because... I believe my parents would have been happier, they were never happy when I was around.

Hana listened, nodding at the explanation.

- Kiri-chan, I doubt your parents would be happy with you gone. No parents would want their children to think that way.

- But I was just a burden. I could never do anything right and even though I was called a "genius" I couldn't understand why - argued the teen.

- That may be because you were doing the right thing.

At those words the pinkette's eyes began to water, it was the first time someone told her she had done something right. The teachers, her classmate and her family always told her she was in the wrong.

"_Poor child_" thought the woman, she stood up and hugged the girl. She was a poor child who did not know the meaning of love.

Kiri cried until she could no longer and eventually she fell asleep.

She woke up hours later, already night time.

"_I.. fell asleep?_" she wondered confused, looking around. "_How long as it been since I've fallen asleep so easily?_" _  
_

Quietly she stood up and folded the blanket with which she was covered, it must have been Hana.

- Quietly.. - she whispered, opening the shoji screen doors delicately, hoping to not wake up the sleeping woman in the other room.

Minutes later she walked in that beautiful clearing that was bathed in moonlight.

She sat against her usual tree and sighed.

- Now that Hana-san knows, will she call my parents? Will she throw me out?

Such questions plugged her mind and made her feel restless.

As she was falling deeper into her darkest thoughts, a rustling sound alerted her that she was not alone anymore.

"_Who?_" she wondered looking around.

Out of tall bushes walked out gray and dark blue wolf, they were mere meters apart.

Kiri held her breath in surprise, he was even more beautiful this close.

She lowered her guard and let her arms drop slowly but sitting innocently on the ground was a tiny stick and with the sudden pressure of her weight, it snapped.

The wolf's attention was immediately on her.

- It's me again - Kiri mumbled, trying to look friendly.

Unexpectedly the wolf didn't run instead he began to walk towards her.

"_Eh?_" was the girl's only thought as the grown up canine stopped in front of her and sat down.

- You.. are not running this time..? - she wondered out loud confused.

The canine just stared at her.

From his point of view there was no need to run, the girl was clearly no harm in the state she was in. She might not have realized it but her eyes were puffy and red and she still had marks of the tears that she cried.

He was going to keep her company.

- Is this your way of saying you are going to keep me company? - she asked with a soft tone.

She was not expecting an answer and she was even going to laugh over the fact that she asked an animal that question but when the animal nodded, she went into a complete new state of shock.

- So you _do _understand what I say.. - she grumbled.

The wolf simply stared at her before he lied down and continued staring at her, his way of saying: "I'm listening".

Kiri took the invitation he was offering her and told him her story of how she was a person with an IQ of 180, how she didn't get along with her classmates, how the teachers disliked her and how she was treated at home.

When she was finally done talking, she felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

- Thank you - she whispered, caressing the wolf's head, who surprisingly didn't run away and listened to her story.

Feeling more relaxed, her eyes began to drop and she fell asleep, just as the sun started coming out.

It was an hour later or so that she began regaining consciousness but she soon slipped into darkness again, however she was sure of something in that moment, something really warm was enveloping her whole being.

Around 8 o'clock Kiri blinked her eyes open, she was surprised to see a ceiling since she recalled falling asleep in a forest.

- You're finally awake, Kiri-chan - she heard a voice comment.

"_Hana-san..?_" now she was even more confused, she sat up and realized that she was back at the house.

- How did I..? - she wondered.

Hana just smiled at her.

- Do you want to come to work with me? - proposed the woman, still smiling.


	4. Summer stars radiance

I just noticed that this story is becoming like a monthly manga. Sorry for the poor attempt at humor.. Thanks for the reviews: Adventure Skyward Girl, prime12, The First Star (Guest), Wolfy18,

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Read, Enjoy & Review!

* * *

4. Summer stars radiance.

A whole four days went uneventfully as Kiri began to warm up more to Hana, to the point where she saw the woman as the ideal mother she always wished for deep inside her heart.

- Kiri-chan, could you began to set up the table? - the dark brown haired woman asked the teenager.

- Hai! - the girl answered.

With a small smile painted on her face, the pinkette began to place the plates on the table. She was really enjoying herself living in the mountains, though the local news still showed her pictures no one seemed to recognize her because of the pink hair.

- _Itadakimasu._

The pinkette girl was getting accustomed to her life there, as if she belonged there.

Later that afternoon Hana had to go to work and she was left alone, or so she thought. Because out of nowhere appeared the mysterious boy.

- I don't believe in such things but certain proof makes me think that you are probably a ghost - Kiri explained with a serious face.

The boy laughed, he didn't take her for the superstitious person.

- I'm 100% real - he said, a small smile playing on his lips.

- Is that so? - mumbled the girl, reaching out to touch his face.

Her delicate cold fingers touched his warm left cheek, it felt so real that for a second there the girl was overcome, she had never reached out for a person.

"_It's kind of soft too_" she thought, poking the soft skin with a finger.

The teenage boy was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the girl poking him so he puffed out his left cheek.

Kiri squeaked in surprised and backed away.

- I'm a delicate person - stated the boy with a serious face.

For a while the two just stared at each other before they laughed, what was so funny? Only they knew.

- Say, aren't you going to tell me your name? - the pinkette wondered as they both sat on the _engawa_*.

The boy closed his eyes and thought about it before he shook his head, no.

- I'm going to call you 'A-kun' in that case.

- Why 'A-kun'? - questioned the boy confused.

- 'A' is the first letter of the alphabet - answered the other with a matter-of-fact tone.

'A-kun' nodded, it was reasonable but still.

He stood up and turned towards the girl, - Coincidentally my name starts with an 'a'.

- Really? Maybe I'm a psychic!

The boy laughed together with the girl, their time together was usually spent like this, laughing and having fun.

- How about we go explore the nearby mountains, Kiri? - proposed the bluenette.

The pinkette was caught off guard because he rarely called her name, but she soon nodded at his suggestion.

Her intention of bringing her backpack with her was rejected immediately as she needed to move around a lot and it could be dangerous walking around with a bag which could bring her down.

- Alright, A-kun, you are the captain in command.

The boy chuckled at the ridiculous nickname, he turned towards the forest and began walking that way, aware that the girl was closely following behind.

It didn't matter much how much they walked, or climbed, the two were still in top form and chatting about some of the most strange things, one of them being where do some mountain animals lay there eggs or give birth.

Finally they stopped at the peak of a hill overlooking a valley with a lake surrounded by flowers.

- Beautiful - mumbled Kiri, the view was so breath-taking that she couldn't find other words to describe it between the many she had learned at an early age.

The dark haired boy smiled, he had wanted to bring her here earlier to cheer her up a little bit but his mother had the same idea, and ended up hogging the girl all for herself for four days straight.

He was brought back to reality when he heard the pinkette say two words he was sure he wouldn't hear.

- Thank you, A-kun.

The nickname didn't count.

- Why?

- You brought me here and I really appreciate that, that's why.. Thank you - the girl repeated with a smile on her face.

After all it sounded unfair. She shouldn't be thanking him because he... He did this for himself. He did this because he wanted to be the reason for that smile.

They admired the view some more prior to marching off to another place. With a steady pace the two were able to see all kinds of scenery: waterfall, valley of flowers, a deserted mountain, a family of brown bears!

- For a second I thought they were going to attack us - said Kiri, sitting down on the soft grass.

- Yeah - the bluenette boy agreed, though he knew why they didn't attack, they recognized him as the 'Lord of the forest'.

The pinkette sighed relived that she didn't end up being bear food, she looked at the sky expecting to see the sunset but a blanket of shining dots colored the dark sky.

- Amazing - she breathed in, she had never seen that many stars in her whole life.

The summer stars were really carefree, shining so brilliantly without thought or purpose as if they were trying to tell the whole world they existed before fading out into the morning.

- It really is - the teen agreed.

He had seen this stars since he was little but for some reason today they seemed to convey a different meaning to his heart.

- Ah! It's nighttime! - exclaimed the pinkette suddenly.

She had been so entranced in the stars that she didn't realize the most important thing, that she had been out the whole day!

- Sorry, I have to g- she said hurrying to get up however she was stopped by the still sitting boy.

For what seemed like hours but were actually just a couple of seconds the two stared into each other's eyes, brown and turquoise.

- I will walk you back - offered the teen boy, standing up.

On the way back there was silence between the two, neither knew how to break it, additionally Kiri was wondering why the guy was still holding her hand.

He walked her all the way to the house, but not close enough to be seen by the inhabitant.

- Thank you - mumbled the pinkette, taking a step towards the habitation.

She couldn't go far because.. The boy was still holding her hand.

- Uhm, A-kun? - she asked turning to look at him.

- Eh? - the boy asked confused.

He first looked at the girl then at their hands before he quickly pulled back.

- ...See you, I guess? - Kiri said.

Her only answer was a nod and then he was off.

A still confused pinkette walked inside the house, not noticing that Hana was already sleeping, meaning that the woman probably knew where she was and was not worried.

"_I wonder what was wrong.._" the girl thought as she lied on her bed, she couldn't stop thinking about him. The more she thought however the more she began to recall how many times they had held hands or in some cases hugged, all because she was a bit clumsy in those mountain roads and the guy didn't want her getting lost or falling in some hole.

Strangely her face began to heat up when she recalled a particular memory in which they were really close, close enough to feel his warmth. Eventually she fell asleep.

Elsewhere the boy was having the same problems, though his reached a different conclusion, a bad feeling and he couldn't shake it off. He had the bad feeling that he wouldn't be seeing her anymore.

Next morning fortunately came for everyone. And Kiri was very glad that Hana didn't ask her where she had been, though it confused her as to why not.

- _Itadakimasu. _

Currently they were in the middle of having breakfast.

- Hana-san, I'm sorry for returning late at night.

- You were probably having fun and forgot about the time, no? It happened to my kids - answered the woman with a smile.

The pinkette smiled unknowingly, remembering yesterday brought a smile to her face.

- Actually- she could never finish that sentence.

- NIJIKO!

* * *

Hello! This is a small corner I had to add because as you read there was an unknown word in the story.

*engawa - It is like a balcony of wooden floor, and you can step out from a room.

The engawa can be seen a lot in the movie, for example that one time the neighbors came to the house they were sitting on the engawa.


End file.
